omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Histoire
Character Synopsis Histoire is a mysterious, powerful being that contacts Neptune through her head throughout the first game for both advice and help. Histore is often said to be one of the Gods of the series, possessing all of the world's knowledge and having the ability to reshape reality. Histoire takes the role of the Oracle in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, having saved Planeptune multiple times from decline. The people of Planeptune view her as a great leader. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A ''' '''Verse: Hyperdimension Neptunia Name: Histoire Gender: Female Age: Unknown, however is always noted as being one of the oldest beings in her dimension Classification: Tome, Oracle of Planeptune Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, History Manipulation (Can remove opponets from existence through rewriting history, such as past, present and future), Non-Physical Interaction, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Through elemental abilities), Memory Manipulation (Rewrote Uzume's existence from the memories of all of Gamindustri's inhabitant), Poison Manipulation (Certain abilities can cause opponents to be poisoned), Paralysis Inducement (Can cause one to become paralyzed with certain abilities), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification. Regeneration (Low), Status Effect Inducement (In the form of Power Nullification), Resistance to Knockback, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (In the form of Paralysis, Transformation Negation, Poison, Power Nullification, Apathy, Confusion, Shadow Bind, Stun), Increased Defense against Human, Dragon, Ghost, Insect, Plant, Aquatic, Slime, Avian, Data, Alien, Animal, Machine and Inorganic enemies and against Physical, Magical and Elemental attacks via Game Discs. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Official statements state that Histoire has control over all of existence, with it being as far as said that Histoire is "The World's Everything",mulitple times. Hyperdimension Neptunia contains an infinite number of according to Super Neptunia RPG. Considered a powerful being amongst Hyperdimension Neptunia, as such shouldn't be infinitely weaker than Uzume) 'Speed: 'likely '''Immeasurable '(Should be no slower than Uzume, who can keep up with Kurome ) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Governs all of existence, including an infinity of other parallel universes. Considered on par with beings such as Uzume) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ ' 'Stamina: High. Can remain operative for long amounts of time while executing a single task, the longest known being 3 months Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: Genius, borderline Nigh-Omniscient '''(Portrayed as a wize being who holds knowledge over Gamindustri's history and likely over all of existence. Considered one of the smartest beings in Hyperdimension Neptunia. Has shown awareness of other realities and even other potential versions of herself) '''Weaknesses: Some tasks she needs to do make take a long time to be done Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'"Wings of Light:' "When the wings of light flutter, it is said that entire civilizations crumble... in about three days." *'Universe:' "Destroy enemies by channeling the power of the universe.", "Control Nature and all existence itself to destroy the enemies." *'Blessing:"' "Heal 50% of all allies' HP within range." *'Book Swap:' "By swapping books with friends, Histoire can increase the STR and INT of all allies in range." *'Tome of Histoire:' "Destroys enemies by altering the history of Gamindustri itself." Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Wise Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Metafictional Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Flight Users Category:History Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Memory Users Category:Poison Users Category:Light Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 2